The Echizen Bride
by natashallen
Summary: Echizen Ryoma was forced to marry another girl because of an accident, and his senpais were helping. How about Sakuno, his recent girlfriend?


The Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi-Sensei.

Well this is my first fic using English, so bear with my twisted English okay... This fic located after several years, when Ryoma was at his last grade of Seigaku Senior High School and his senpais were at their respective college. No shonen-ai pairings, they are very, very straight!

THE ECHIZEN BRIDE

She walked across the street and entered the sushi shop. There she saw a group of guys she's been looking for. One, two, three…, eight including the shop's owner. Wasn't she lucky… she made the way to their tables and coughd a little. There… she got their attention.

"Excuse me… are you guys the famous Seigaku team's winning the national tittle several times? "

They looked at her puzzled. Stood in front of them a girl, looked as if she's only seventeen or so, and she was very very pretty. Fuji was the one who recovered first.

"Yes we are, young miss…Take a seat please… "

She seated next to a red head guy who still looked so cute in his early 20s. he gave her a cheerful smile. Hmm… this must be the friendly acrobatic player. Fuji introduced all of his ex-teammates. They were accepted to the different majors in different universities and colleges so they could only gathered every once or twice a month in Kawamura Sushi Shop.

"Sorry to interrupt… My name is Nakayama Erika, a third year student in Minami Gakuen… And I'm a girlfriend of Echizen Ryoma…well…sort of! ". She could see jawsdropped from the guys.

"What! That little brat has a girlfriend and never told us! How rude… ", exclaimed Momoshiro.

"Waa…he's grown up now… ", Ooishi smiled happily.

"Maa…this is interesting… ", muttered Fuji.

"Ochibi has-a-girlfriend-nyaah…. ", Eiji bouncing in his seat (sweatdropped…)

"Ii data… ", Inui wrote with high speed.

"…. ", came from the former captain of the club.

"fssssh… ", this one from the viper.

"Miss Nakayama… we haven't seen Echizen for over six months now… ", said Kawamura, the son of the sushi shop's owner.

"Hoi hoi! Eversince he becomes the buchou he never came to all of our meetings… ", Eiji nodded.

"That snarky little brat! ", Momo hissed, and received a death glare from Kaido- who supposed to make the hisses.

"Maa… why are you coming here, Nakayama-san? Are you going to demand a responsibility from him or something? ", teased Fuji, still with his eyes shut and smile widened.

"Just Erika is fine… ", she smiled, decided to light things up a little. "And as the matter of fact yes, I want him to responsible for his baby… ". She touched her belly.

Jawsdropped, confusion occurs, then two or three guys fainted after hearing such news. Even Tezuka looked terrified. Well, of course… it's the Echizen Ryoma they talked about!

After everyone recovered from the shock, and Tezuka managed to wake the fainted guys, they demanded explanation.

"Ano… Erika-san… are you sure it's Echizen's…uhmm… baby? "

Erika gave Fuji a Look.

"Of course, Fuji senpai… I only slept with him, not with anyone else… What am I a whore! "

"I can't believe this… ", Momo looked horrified. "Echizen… the Echizen Ryoma, actually sleeping with a girl and… and…aaaahhhh…. "

Ooishi patted his back, trying to comfort him.

"So… ", finnaly the buchou spoke. "Why are you looking for us? This is a personal problem between you, him and your parents… not that we don't care of course "

"Well… there is a slight problem… ", she sighed. "The thing is, we were not actually dating… we were… accidently slept together after some cups of sake… "

"Echizen never drink… he hates drinking… ", Inui blinked. "Only 0,001 percent chances he would drink any alcohol… "

"But we did Inui senpai… My twin brother, Nakayama Shoubu is Ryoma's biggest rival from Minami Gakuen… maybe you guys ever heard of him? "

"Of course! ", Eiji hit his forehead. "No wonder you look familiar… you look the same as that Nakayama Shoubu, Ochibi had told us before about him…"

"Yeah… ", Inui checked his precious notebook. "Nakayama Shoubu, the number one player from Minami Gakuen. He's better than Kentarou Aoi! "

"We were having a friendly match against Seigaku, and one of Shoubu's friend brought a large amount of a very strong sake to the party we held in our house after the match. Nearly everyone passed out, except Ryoma and me…but we were drunk heavily and then it happened… "

Everyone silent, tried to digest the information. It makes sense… and this girl wouldn't bother to lie in front of some perfect strangers if this thing not real!

"You haven't notify Echizen? ", Tezuka asked.

"No… I'm afraid he can't face the reality… afterall, we were not couples… although we did kiss several times after the…incident… ", Erika blushed. Everyone almost dropped from their chairs.

"You two were… were doing THAT and still remains friends? No more progress! ", Momo shocked.

"Well…typical Echizen? ", Ooshi sweatdropped.

Erika brushed some hair from his pale and sweaty face. This is a tyring day. Everyone looked at her worrying. Even Kaido. And Tezuka.

"Have you gone to the doctor Erika? ", asked Fuji. He handed her a tissue.

"Not yet… I only bought three test-packs and two blue lines I got from each of them! I-am-so-pregnant! "

"Geesh… I hope this only a dream… ", wished Momo. Looked like he suffered the most shock.

"I've been wishing the same, Momo senpai… My brother will kill me, not the mention my parents… We're only seventeen… "

"There's only one way… you must talk to Echizen. He's the father of your baby, he must responsible for what happened! ", Tezuka said in his stern voice.

"I know that Tezuka senpai… but I'm so afraid… "

"We'll help you talk to Ochibi then, Erika-chan! ", said Eiji determined. Erika smiled faintly. They all smiled back at her.

"But senpais… there's one last problem left… "

"What's that? "

"Ryoma is dating Ryuuzaki Sakuno at the moment! "

"WHAT! ". They all collapsed.

Three days later, all of the ex-Seigaku regulars, including the ex-buchou, gathered in front of Seigaku High School's building. It's almost time to afternoon practice and they're planning to meet him while practice. That way he couldn't get away! Erika didn't come with them, she had to go to the doctor. She would join them right after that.

"Nyaaaah… it's good to see our beloved school! "

"Eiji, stop bouncing around like that… You're a college student now! "

"Ooishi… you're no fun! "

They headed to the tennis court. Some of the boys' tennis club members were already there and they looked surprised to see their respected ex-senpais poped out in court. They looked for Echizen in the club house. Yup, there he was… writing some exercise menus for today on the white board.

"Echizen! I miss you soooo much Ochibiiiii…. ", Eiji gave him his bear hug. Ryoma ran out of air as Eiji didn't loosen his grip on Ryoma's neck.

"E-i-ji-senpai…. "

"Eiji stop! You're about to kill him! ", warned Ooishi.

"Oh…gomen gomen Ochibi… ", finnaly Eiji released him. Ryoma cough several times, his face almost blue.

"What are you guys doing here? "

"Don't we have the right to come here? We were belonged here y'know… ", Fuji smiled innocently. Ryoma just gave them the-piss-off-you-are-just-going-to-bother-me-look.

"You never came to Taka-san's place anymore, Echizen… ", Momo looked at the kid seriously. Ryoma shrughed. He knew they'd brought this up.

"We're in the middle of tournament season, Momo senpai… and some of my regulars got injured so we have to work harder and make some new regulars… ", he replied. "I'm sorry okay? "

His senpais looked at him and decided that they believed him. Ryoma was always serious when it comes to tennis and he did make a good leader back in junior high. This way it's difficult indeed to bring about Erika up. He would be so pissed. But then again, its hisown fault too…

"So, are guys here only to bug me, or want to give some extra help? I could use some help… "

"We'll hang around here until practice finish, Echizen… ", Tezuka said. Ryoma nodded. He always respects Tezuka although he was not his buchou anymore. Then he told him about his lack-of-regulars condition and Tezuka decided that they all must see the other regulars and the new regulars' capability so Ryoma went outside and gathered all of his team members.

"Listen up everybody… today we have our former tennis club members and they'll help us practice this afternoon. So do the warm up, run 20 laps and for the regulars 30 laps, now… "

Ryoma called his fukubuchou and brought him to the club house.

"Senpais, this is the vice captain Mizuki Akira… Momo and Kaido senpais must know him before… "

Mizuki bowed and they bowed back. He looked like a very decent and friendly boy. Momo and Kaido did know him since Mizuki was the second best in his second year when Kaido and Momo were the buchou and fukubuchou.

"You don't happen to be have any connection to Mizuki Hajime, right? ", Fuji leaned over to him, eyes opened. Mizuki was nervous having that blue eyes inspected him so intent.

"Uh…mmm… he's happens to be my cousin… "

"You're NOT going to "

"No… I don't like going to boarding school… "

"Fuji… ", Tezuka eyed Fuji.

"Don't scare the kid, Fuji… ", Ooishi tapped Fuji's shoulder. Fuji withdrawed, but his eyes still opened and enough to give the chill to the whole room. His kid brother, Fuji Yuuta were moved to when he was studying in Seigaku eight years ago because Mizuki Hajime. Guessed he never going to forget that.

After the regulars finished their laps, Ryoma divided them to against each other. The first match was Nakata Ire vs Kugyou Koumi. Nakata was one of the replacement players for the injured regulars. They played quite a tight match and Kugyou won 5-7. Inui wrote everything he needed from both players and handed the result to Tezuka and the others. After that, another new regular against one of the old regular.

"Poor Echizen… ", Ooishi sighed. "Having four regulars injured at the same time, it must be hard… "

"You know it's not his biggest problem now, Ooishi… ", said Fuji.

When all the simulation matches over, Inui had spent a book and a half to write everything about the regulars of Seigaku. He talked about it with Ooishi and Tezuka. Ryoma secretly watched them. There's something fishy going on here. They looked at him…differently, Ryoma could sense that. Suddenly, a girl came to the tennis court. Since there was no girls tennis club in Seigaku High, her coming attracted everyone eyes. Beside that, the girl was very pretty!

"Erika? What are you doing here? ", Ryoma gashep. The girl gave him a nervous smile. "Let's go to the club house… ". Then she followed him. The others started to make fussed. Tezuka glared at them and they shouted their mouths.

"Erika… ", Ryoma gestured her to sit on one of the bench. "Why did you come? You know it's in the middle of practice… "

"I know, Ryoma…I'm so sorry… but I don't know how to meet you again since we're in the different school… and the next tournament, maybe it'll be too late… "

"Too late? For what? ", Ryoma lifted his eyebrows.

"Um…Ryoma… there's something I need you to know… ", Erika took a very deep breath. This was harder than she thought.

"Yes… ? "

"Ryoma… I'mhavingyourbaby! ", she said very fast.

"What!", he looked surprised and wasn't sure what she said.

"I said… I'm having your baby… I'm pregnant, Ryoma…"

If anything willing to swallow him right now, he'd be happy. What Erika just said stroke him like a tunder storm. His brain immediately played the scene happened one month ago after the friendly match against Minami Gakuen. Oh my…

"Ryoma? Are you okay… ", Asked Erika. Okay, silly question… how could he be okay after hearing such news… "I'm so sorry Ryoma… but I've got to tell you right away since you're the Daddy… "

And Echizen Ryoma fainted.


End file.
